1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrosurgical treatment system for coapting a biological tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrosurgical treatment system such as an electric knife has been used when treatment such as dissection, coagulation, or hemostasis of a biological tissue is performed in a surgical operation or the like. Such an electrosurgical treatment system includes, for example, a high-frequency power supply that outputs high-frequency power and a treatment instrument connected to the high-frequency power supply.
When coagulation or hemostasis of a biological tissue is performed using the electrosurgical treatment system, it is known that a dehydrated state of a target region and a bonded state of the target region are closely related. That is, as the dehydrated state of a biological tissue of the target region is closer to perfection, certainty of the bonded state of the target region is further improved.
In a high-frequency treatment apparatus, a biological tissue is treated by, for example, grasping the biological tissue with a pair of electrodes and applying a high-frequency wave to the grasped biological tissue. In such a high-frequency treatment apparatus, impedance of the grasped biological tissue is measured and a current value, a voltage value, a power value, a frequency, and the like of the high-frequency wave applied to the biological tissue are controlled on the basis of the measured impedance to perform appropriate treatment.
Japanese Patent No. 4567811 discloses an electric surgical apparatus that calculates impedance of a biological tissue and, when the impedance exceeds a predetermined threshold, performs control for increasing a high-frequency power frequency stepwise to enable sure treatment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-45456 discloses a technique for determining, according to a phase difference between a voltage and an electric current of an output, switching from a cauterization process for coaptation to a dehydration process of a coapted part.